Mommy, The Pieces Don't Fit Together
by TheImaginator
Summary: AU fic: Sequel to The Pieces Are Falling Apart Again. The kids are back, this time three years older and more magically advanced than ever! When the kids are forced into Dreamland, how will they face it?
1. AstralOrb & Seek

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, however I do own Melinda, Wyatt (well his personality at least), Charlotte, James, Grace and Serena.  
  
A/N - PLEASE READ: Hi all! This takes place roughly 3 years after The Pieces Are Falling Apart Again. Please read Putting The Pieces Back Together and the Pieces Are Falling Apart Again to understand this. They can be found on my user page. In between then, what has happened? Cole and Phoebe reunited and are now engaged, after Jason moved to Hong Kong permanently. The wedding will feature in here. The kids have changed since you last saw them. You will see their personalities as the story continues.  
  
Melinda and Wyatt's powers are going to have spoilers for season 6, but I won't use them much until I'm pretty sure that Australia (who probably get the show last) has seen the episode. Okay? So. skip the part about Melinda and Wyatt if you don't wanna know. They're more or less the same as TPAFAA except for the one extra power. Which is in the previous mentioned story anyway.  
  
Charlotte: 3 years old, daughter of Andy & Prue, twin of James. Powers are orbing, healing, telekinesis, Astral projection  
  
James/Jamie: 3 years old, twin of Charlotte, son of Andy & Prue. Powers are identical to Charlotte's.  
  
Serena: 3 (a month and a half older than Charlotte and James), only daughter of Paige & Glen. Powers are orbing, orbing objects into her hand, healing.  
  
Melinda: 6 years old, daughter of Piper & Leo. Powers are orbing, healing, freezing, blowing things up, and has now the ability to transport things out of books or TV.  
  
Grace: 9, only daughter of Cole & Phoebe. Can shimmer, form energy balls, gets minor premonitions and can levitate but not at will.  
  
*Astral-Orb & Seek*  
  
Jamie Halliwell Trudeau stared at the remote control, which is cousin Grace was holding onto as she changed the channel.  
  
He squinted and picture it in his mind's eye and suddenly and without warning it flew out of Grace's hand and towards him, hitting him smack in the forehead.  
  
'Ow!' Jamie whined, before he burst into tears.  
  
'Hey!' Grace exclaimed, when she felt the remote fly out of her hand. 'Jamie! You know you're not supposed to use magic without an adult around!'  
  
In irritation, she fired a hot pink energy ball at him. Grace's energy balls could be fired at anyone of the Halliwell/Trudeau/Belland/Turner clan because since she was half witch she could only hurt evil with her energy balls, which was what she preferred. If an energy ball did happen to hit any of her family members, including Glen, who was human it would only sting them.  
  
'I was practicing.' Jamie protested, somehow managing to bawl at the same time.  
  
'Yeah right.' Grace muttered.  
  
'What's going on in here?' Prue asked, walking out of the sunroom and into the living room.  
  
'Jamie was using magic.' Grace tattled. 'And then the remote hit him in the head.'  
  
'James Halliwell Trudeau, you know you're not supposed to use magic unsupervised.' Prue said. Jamie cringed. He hated being called James. It was so old.  
  
'But mommy I almost have my powers under control. You said once I can use them properly I could do it without you there. Like Gracie. She fired an energy ball at me.'  
  
'Only because you stole the remote.' Grace answered, rolling her eyes.  
  
'Jamie. Let's talk.' Prue told him, scooping him up and taking him into the dining room where Piper was making a cake for her part time, small business where she made custom made cakes for people.  
  
'Hi Jamie.' Piper said, not really paying attention to him.  
  
Prue sat her son on a stool, and made sure he wasn't going to fall off. 'Jamie, I know it must be hard for you.' Prue began gently.  
  
Jamie pouted. 'It IS. Mommy, how come Charlotte and Rena can do more than me and they're the same age as me?'  
  
Prue stroked Jamie's hair. 'Well honey, it's a long story. See, you're different from Rena, Charlotte, Grace and Mellie.'  
  
'But not Wyatt?'  
  
'No sweetie. See, when Mellie was your age and Wyatt was. six? Seven. Well Melinda had more powers than Wyatt see. And she got them faster and all kinds of stuff.' Prue explained.  
  
'Why? Why are me and Wyatt so far behind?' Jamie's bottom lip quivered.  
  
'Jamie.' Prue hesitated. 'You know how all the girls are very good at magic right?'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'And you know how me, and your Auntie Piper, and your Auntie Phoebe are a power of three? And then your Auntie Piper and your Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Paige are also power of three because I became a whitelighter?'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'Well you know how they're all girls?'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'It's because girls are usually more powerful then boys when it comes to magic. But the boys catch up you know?'  
  
Jamie looked crushed. Prue thought desperately then smiled at him. 'And you know what else Jamie?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Because you're in the power of three, you're more powerful than other girl witches except your cousins and Charlotte.'  
  
'Really?' Jamie looked surprised. The other child witches he'd met had been quite powerful.  
  
'Yep. Though some kids are miracle children.'  
  
'Miracle? What's a miracle?'  
  
'It means they're really special. Like Wyatt? When he was born he was extra special. He got his powers when he was still in Aunt Piper. Same with Melinda, except hers continued to get better and his didn't get better as quickly.'  
  
Jamie nodded slowly, understanding. 'Thanks mommy.'  
  
'No problem sweetie. Just promise you won't use any more magic without me or an adult there.'  
  
Jamie hesitated and fidgeted. 'O-okay.' He sighed. 'But then what can I do when a demon attacks?'  
  
Prue thought of when Melinda was three years old and had been using magic frequently. She hesitated and realized she wasn't really being fair, even if James was a boy. Besides, Piper had let Wyatt use his magic when she wasn't around.  
  
'Okay. Tell you what. Except when you're in public, or when you're with someone who doesn't know about your magic, you can orb, heal and do some telekinesis. But only small things, and not snatching it from someone. And when you do your telekinesis try and do it so the thing doesn't fly at you like the remote. Okay?'  
  
'Alright.' Jamie kissed his mother on the cheek then orbed out of the room. Prue rolled her eyes.  
  
'I hope I won't end up regretting that.' Prue commented.  
  
* *  
  
'Rena that's cheating!' Charlotte persisted.  
  
'Is not!'  
  
'Is too, is too, IS TOO!'  
  
'IS NOT!'  
  
'Hey, keep it down you two. What's the matter?'  
  
'Nothing Uncle Andy.' Serena gave him a sweet smile. She was the devil in disguise, figuratively speaking.  
  
Andy chuckled. Serena's antics amused him to no end. 'Charlotte, Rena it's your nap time in half an hour.' He reminded them.  
  
'What's a half an hour?' Charlotte whispered loudly to Serena. She shrugged.  
  
'Okay Uncle Andy.' She smiled at him angelically again. Andy laughed and looked at the two girls.  
  
Only a few months apart in age, Charlotte and Serena ought to be twins as opposed to Jamie and Charlotte. Both of them had inherited black hair from their mothers.  
  
Serena had pale, creamy skin except for her rosy pink cheeks and large amber coloured eyes. She was the spitting image of Paige, though she had Glen's attitude and was just as mischievous as he had been as a child, something Paige jokingly blamed Glen for constantly. Charlotte's complexion was more normal, but her eyes, inherited from Andy, were a beautiful blue.  
  
'Where were we?' Serena demanded. She was slightly bossy.  
  
'Um.' A smile spread across Charlotte's features. 'It was me.'  
  
Serena giggled. 'Okay.' Serena orbed out of the room. The two were playing Astral-Orb & Seek, where one orbed (or Astral Projected, whichever took Charlotte's fancy) and the other had to chase after them. Serena often cheated though, by orbing then hiding, which she wasn't supposed to do.  
  
Charlotte smiled and orbed out. 


	2. Portal

A/N: REVIEW ME! I only had TWO reviews last time. That makes me so sad.  
  
*Portal*  
  
'Hi mom.' Wyatt walked into the kitchen.  
  
Piper looked up to see Wyatt, Melinda and Grace troop inside. 'Hi honey! Hi Grace. Hey Mellie.' Piper hugged her daughter and son, while Grace headed to the fridge for a drink. 'How was sports day?'  
  
'Fun, fun, FUN!' Melinda enthused, though she wasn't very energetic about it.  
  
Piper studied her two children. 'Wyatt, Melinda I think you need naps.'  
  
'Naps are for kids.' Wyatt said scornfully.  
  
'You're only ten Wyatt, you're not a teenager yet.' Piper reminded him. 'So stop acting like it. Don't give me attitude young man. You both need naps; you're exhausted. Just look at you.'  
  
'But I was going to play Barbie dolls!' Melinda protested.  
  
'Maybe after your nap.' Piper relented. 'Come on you two. Grace, I think you should take a nap as well.'  
  
'Can't I take a bath first?' Grace argued, flipping her dark brown curly hair over her shoulder. She was most certainly Phoebe and Cole's child, not just from her colouring and her curls. 'I mean, I just did sport for a day Aunt Piper. You really want me to take a nap? No way! I'll totally get my sheets all filthy.'  
  
Piper sighed. Grace wasn't difficult on purpose; it was just like a habit. 'Okay fine, you can all rinse off but I'm only giving you ten minutes. Then you get to bed or the den or the family room or wherever you want to nap where you won't be disturbed.' Piper eyed Melinda, who had tried napping in the middle of the foyer carpet so she would be woken up so she could go play.  
  
Grace, Wyatt and Melinda all disappeared as Andy came into the kitchen with Serena and Charlotte in his arms. He shifted Serena a little bit so he could open the fridge. 'Okay munchkins, a drink of water then naptime. Are we clear?'  
  
'What about a toilet break?' Serena asked, dismayed.  
  
Andy rolled his eyes. 'No toilet break.'  
  
'What? Why?'  
  
Piper chuckled at her two nieces, who drank a cup of water each. Andy then orbed them upstairs to the den, which was often used as nap HQ. Usually they slept in their own beds, and if it was too hot they turned the air- conditioning on but today Serena and Charlotte insisted on the den.  
  
Jamie was already sound asleep on one of the couches, Prue sitting at his feet flipping through a magazine. She was on nap-duty.  
  
'Hi mommy.' Charlotte crawled into Prue's lap then fell asleep almost instantly while Serena lay down on the couch opposite them. Andy winked at Prue, who blew him a kiss with a smile, before he orbed out.  
  
An hour and a half later Charlotte, James and Serena sat with their heads bowed, focusing on a jigsaw puzzle in the middle of the sunroom. Paige was home and was sitting in a wicker chair; drinking coffee with Piper and watching her daughter play fondly.  
  
'Mommy the pieces don't fit together.' Serena said, close to sobs.  
  
'Keep trying.' Paige assured her, as Prue and Phoebe walked into the room.  
  
'Hey.' Piper greeted her sisters.  
  
'Piper can I ask you a question?' Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
'Uh huh, go ahead.'  
  
'Hey, hey, why can't we be asked?' Paige demanded jokingly, motioning to herself and Prue. 'We're your sisters too!'  
  
'Your kids aren't even in school yet!' Phoebe reminded the two. 'Piper, Cole and I were talking about schooling.'  
  
Piper nodded. 'The strike is worrying you huh? Today was sports day at least. Substitute teachers don't need to be good at their jobs for that.'  
  
'Uh huh.' Phoebe answered. 'Cole is really concerned Grace won't get a good education. He wants to...' Phoebe paused, and then murmured the words of a spell under her breath.  
  
'Mind blocking spells? I thought our ritual to block our thoughts from Grace worked?'  
  
'Monthly ritual Piper. Monthly. We're kind of overdue. Besides the spell will wear out in a while.' Phoebe said with a shrug.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. 'Anyway. Continue.'  
  
'Cole wants to send Grace to a different school.'  
  
'A different school?' Piper asked, horrified.  
  
'Am I missing something here? I mean what's so bad about that? The teacher are on strike after all.' Paige said, confused.  
  
'Not just any school. Boarding school.' Phoebe said with a sigh.  
  
'He can't do that!' Prue protested. All of them hushed her as Grace walked into the room.  
  
'Hi Aunt Piper. Hi Aunt Prue. Hi Aunt Paige. Hey mom. So... what don't you want me to know?' Grace asked pleasantly.  
  
'What makes you think we don't want you to know something?' Paige asked.  
  
'I can feel a mind blocking spell more than a ritual you know.' Grace answered with a shrug. 'I mean I figured it must be something important.'  
  
'Important. But not something you need to know.' Phoebe told her. 'Grace go to the kitchen or somewhere away from here.' She added firmly.  
  
'But mom!'  
  
'Grace.' Phoebe said in a warning, don't-argue-with-me voice.  
  
Grace sighed and shimmered up to the playroom, where Wyatt and Melinda were sprawled out in front of the TV, sorting through a pile of Lego and building something.  
  
'Hey you guys what are you making?' Grace asked, taking a seat beside Mellie.  
  
'A house for Orbette.' Mellie said with a smile, referring to her Barbie doll, which she refused to call Barbie.  
  
'Correction. A mini mansion.' Wyatt answered. Grace raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't expect him to play Barbie – correction, play with Orbette. 'I like to build. And Lego isn't the same thing.' He said defensively.  
  
'Sure.' Grace answered. 'Listen you guys, I need your help on something.'  
  
Wyatt and Mellie both listened as Grace told them quickly she needed to listen to the conversation downstairs, and if it was over, hear what had been said.  
  
'I'll check.' Melinda announced. She orbed out, then orbed back in. 'It's still going. They looked suspicious when I orbed down and asked what would be for dinner.'  
  
'Okay. I'll make up a spell.' Grace declared.  
  
'I'll get candles.' Wyatt volunteered. He orbed out then orbed back in with three white candles and a lighter. He lighted the three candles quickly and put them on the floor.  
  
Grace grabbed Mellie and Wyatt's hands, so that they formed a circle- triangle thing inside of the candles.  
  
The two stared, waiting.  
  
'Got one!' Mellie shrieked gleefully.  
  
Grace frowned. 'I was making the spell up Mellie.'  
  
Mellie shrugged. 'You took too long. Want to hear it or not?'  
  
Grace relented and Melinda began to recite the spell.  
  
'Gracie has something she needs to hear  
  
So give us a portal that's crystal clear  
  
Let her hear what she wants to know  
  
Let her see them, let the portal show!'  
  
It wasn't the best of spells, but for a six year old, it was perfect. Wyatt and Grace repeated after her, as a portal formed in between them. It was like a pool of water, floating in mid air, and it showed a bird's eye view of the four sisters talking.  
  
'Well boarding school just isn't an option.' Piper protested, unaware of prying eyes. 'It was bad enough when Grace lived with Cole for those few weeks.'  
  
'They're a set of three.' Prue reminded Phoebe. 'Power of Three, remember?'  
  
Prue wasn't really in the Power of Three anymore, being a whitelighter, but since she still had her witch powers she helped anyway.  
  
'You guys? Which part of COLE wants her to go didn't you get?'  
  
'Did someone say my name?' Cole appeared by the table in the portal, which wavered and rippled a bit.  
  
'We're discussing your daughter's education.' Paige told him as he pulled up a chair.  
  
'Phoebe, you told them?' Cole asked, a little annoyed.  
  
'Yes Cole, I needed their opinions. They're involved in this too. Grace is part of the Power of Three, don't you remember?'  
  
'She can always shimmer back here when there's an emergency.'  
  
'Cole, that's ridiculous. You're being ridiculous.'  
  
'Well it's not like we have that many attacks these days anyway. And there hasn't been an innocent in danger in months.' Cole argued.  
  
'Cole, stop this! This is madness! If you send Grace to boarding school-' Prue was saying, before she got interrupted.  
  
'She'd be safer there than she would be here.' Cole said, annoyed.  
  
'No I think what Prue was going to say was that boarding school would put her at more risk.' Piper told him.  
  
Leo and Andy orbed in, just as Glen picked up Serena, kissed her on her forehead, then said hello to everyone.  
  
Piper quickly briefed the rest of the adults, who all broke out in a babble of talking.  
  
'Well I'm her father and I say she goes! End of story!'  
  
'I'm her mother!' Phoebe reminded him as everyone continued to argue.  
  
The portal rippled again then closed. Grace stared at the space where it had been, as Wyatt released her hand and blew out the candles.  
  
Mellie clutched her hand tighter. 'Gracie?' She asked quietly.  
  
'Boarding school.' Grace said faintly. 'They're sending me to boarding school.'  
  
'They can't.' Mellie said fiercely, flinging herself at her cousin and hugging her. 'They just can't.'  
  
'What am I supposed to do?' Grace asked, looking terrified. 'I can't leave the manor! I can't leave again! I won't! I have so many friends at school! I'm POPULAR at school. Everyone will have their friends by now, it's October!'  
  
'Don't worry Grace.' Wyatt patted her on the back reassuringly. 'We won't let them take you.' 


	3. No Magic At the Table

A/N: I've decided that Phoebe & Grace both have the empathy power. Please take note of that. However, both of them have mastered the ability to tune out or tune into it. The same goes for Grace's mind reading power, though she can still feel a mind blocking spell or ritual. Oh yeah and these: // are thoughts. So if I was thinking about chocolate it would be //mm... chocolate...// Got me?  
  
Piper-and-Leo: I started these stories pre Chris. Besides, he'd just stuff everything up.  
  
PLEASE! REVIEW ME MORE! *has never had so little reviews*  
  
*No Magic At The Table!*  
  
A few hours later, it was dinnertime. Piper, usually the Soccer-mom- combined-Professional-Chef-And-Business-Woman, was too tired to cook anything fancy, so they ordered KFC.  
  
'Chicken.' Serena said proudly, holding out her hand. A piece of chicken orbed into her hand from the carton.  
  
Charlotte concentrated, then whisked the carton towards her and took some chicken out. She grinned at Serena, who grinned back.  
  
'No magic at the table please.' Prue told Charlotte and Serena, who both sighed.  
  
The table was mostly silent, except for the sounds of cutlery and glasses clinking. 'Gracie, honey...' Phoebe began, glancing at Cole. 'There's something we have to talk to you about.'  
  
A knot formed in Grace's stomach.  
  
'Honey, your dad and I have talked about it and with your school on strike we think it'd be best for you to go to boarding school. We've been looking in to some and there are some really good ones...' Phoebe trailed off at the look on Grace's face, and glanced at Cole for help.  
  
'The strike is only for a little while. It'll go away.' Wyatt said on Grace's behalf.  
  
Cole glanced at him. 'Well, yes, but for the teachers to strike in the first place...'  
  
'They want a better future for us.' Melinda quoted her teacher. 'They're only doing what's best for us. Can't you see that? It's not just for us. This is all for you. Now Jimmy, get that sharpener out of our ear you bad boy.' When she finished repeating her first grade teacher, Melinda gave Cole an angelic smile.  
  
Cole gave his niece an odd glance.  
  
'You can't send me to boarding school! You can't!' Grace burst out.  
  
'It's for the best Gracie.' Cole said helplessly.  
  
'Where is the boarding school?'  
  
'Not in San Francisco...' Phoebe mumbled. 'It's in uh, it's in New York.'  
  
'New York?' Grace spat, 'no way! You can't send me away again! You can't! Why are you always trying to get rid of me? This is just like when you sent me to live with dad because you couldn't stand the sight of me.' Grace sobbed, then shimmered out of the room.  
  
'Gracie...' Phoebe got up to follow her.  
  
'Phoebe.' Piper stopped her. 'Maybe it's best that Grace's whitelighter handle this one this time, yeah?'  
  
They all turned to look at Prue. 'Okay. I'll go find her.' Prue paused for a moment and sensed Grace. She was up in her room, not the greatest of places. Prue orbed upstairs to Grace's room.  
  
Grace was under the covers, and Prue could hear muffled sobbing. 'Gracie?' Prue asked. 'It's me.'  
  
'Go away.' Grace sniffled.  
  
'I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Not right now anyway.'  
  
Grace, resigned to the fact that Prue wasn't going to go away, popped her head above the covers. 'Why do they always send me away? I haven't done anything wrong.'  
  
'Well, believe it or not sweetie, they're doing it so you'll have a good education. Because you're a very smart girl, and at a boarding school you'd do really well.' Prue hated helping to convince Grace to go to boarding school, but when it came down to it, Cole and Phoebe had the final decision – and Cole had talked Phoebe into agreeing with him.  
  
'It's not fair.'  
  
'Life's not always fair unfortunately.' Prue sat on the edge of Grace's bed and stroked her light brown curls. 'But your mom and dad have what's best for you in mind.'  
  
'Going to boarding school is not what's best for me. I should be here!' Grace burst out. Prue pulled a tissue out of the box on Grace's bedside table and wiped her tears.  
  
'I know you should honey. Don't tell your parents though... but Phoebe and Cole get last say in this. And if they think you should go to boarding school, well maybe they're right. I mean, Charlotte and Jamie are only 3 so maybe I don't really know about stuff when it comes to educating my kids.'  
  
'But I'm not a bad person! I didn't do anything wrong. Why do I always get sent away? Like when I was six, I got sent to the penthouse for weeks because mom got busy. Maybe she just got tired of having me around.' Grace swiped fiercely at her tears.  
  
'Don't say that. Of course you're not a bad person. You're right, you didn't do anything wrong. Your mom loves you Gracie, and so does Cole. They just want what's best for you, like I said before.' Prue tickled Grace's tummy. 'And I'm sure you'll have lots of fun and make new friends at boarding school.'  
  
Grace smiled sadly through her tears. 'But I'll miss everyone so much.'  
  
'You can visit every weekend.'  
  
'Do Wyatt and Mellie have to go to boarding school?'  
  
'No...' Prue admitted.  
  
Grace let out another sob then sniffled. 'I'll miss you Aunt Prue. And I'll miss Charlotte and Jamie and Rena. I'll miss helping you and Uncle Andy teach them to read. I'll miss Aunt Piper's gourmet meals. I'll miss being taken to Bennett's to taste the food.' Bennett's was the exquisite restaurant Piper was head chef in.  
  
Prue nodded and hugged her. 'I know sweetie.'  
  
'I'll miss... I'll miss Mellie and Wyatt, and I'll miss Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige. And mom and dad even if they do this to me. And I'll miss Uncle Leo and Uncle Glen and Uncle Andy. I'll miss my room and I'll miss magic. Because I won't get to do magic there, will I? I won't get any better because I can't do any magic.' Grace bawled and Prue held her till she fell asleep.  
  
* *  
  
'I feel bad. Piper should I be doing this?' Phoebe asked after dinner.  
  
Piper stored the leftover chicken, chips, coleslaw and potato and gravy in the fridge. 'You already know my answer.' She said shortly. She scooped up Serena, who was sitting atop of the island, playing with cutlery. 'Come on Rena, your mommy is looking for you upstairs.'  
  
Phoebe sighed as she finished loading the dishwasher and followed Piper and Serena upstairs.  
  
* *  
  
'Gracie! Gracie I've got it!' Melinda tumbled into Grace's room in the middle of the night. Well not really. Just at around ten, which was two hours past her bedtime and one hour past Grace's.  
  
'Wha?' Grace mumbled as Mellie jumped on her bed. 'Mellie get off. What are you talking about? Why'd you go and wake me up?'  
  
'That's just it!' Mellie squealed, excited. 'I know what to do if they send you to boarding school!!!!!'  
  
Grace sat up and turned on the purple lava lap beside her bed. 'What?' She asked, interested.  
  
'We'll talk to you and play with you in our DREAMS!' Melinda exclaimed.  
  
'Mellie don't be stupid. It'd just be a dream, nothing more.' Grace yawned and snuggled back under the covers. 'It wouldn't really be me. Go back to sleep.'  
  
'No! It can be! If you just listen!' Melinda heaved the covers off her cousin. 'We can do a spell or a ritual!' She persisted.  
  
Grace took a moment to pause and tune herself into her cousin's thoughts and feelings. Melinda was excited and wide-awake.  
  
//Hi Gracie// Melinda thought cheerfully. //So what do you think about the potion, spell, ritual thing? Wyatt can help. It'll be a power of three spell. But only if you go away. Rena, Charlotte and Jamie can help too.//  
  
'You know what?' Grace whispered. 'I think... I think that's a good idea. Thanks Mellie.' She reached out and hugged her cousin.  
  
Melinda beamed. 'Okay, well I'll go back to sleep now.' Melinda orbed back to her room, suddenly tired again. Grace smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
* *  
  
'Breakfast is weird this morning.' Serena decided quietly under her breath as she slowly ate her food. She was a little clumsy when it came to cutlery, but eating with her hands? She was a pro.  
  
'Say something Rena?' Glen asked. He wasn't really listening – he was reading the sports section of the paper while Andy read National, Cole read Local and Leo read Global. In a minute they would swap. They did it every morning.  
  
'Uh huh.' Serena answered, but Glen wasn't listening any longer. He was too observed in his reading. She held out her hand and was about to ask for a piece of toast but changed her mind. It was too strange to ask her aunties or mother, who were being strangely polite to Phoebe and Cole.  
  
'Toast.' Serena said. A piece of toast orbed into her hand. Serena smiled and bit it.  
  
'No magic at the table. If you want something, you ask for it nicely.' Paige reprimanded her.  
  
'Sorr-y-y-y-y-.' Serena stretched out the word and opened her eyes wide. 'I'm re-a-a-ally sorry mommy.'  
  
Phoebe cleared her throat. 'Cole.' She muttered.  
  
Cole lowered the Local section of the newspaper. 'Yes? Oh. Right. Sorry.' Cole put the paper down. 'Gracie? Phoebe and I were talking...'  
  
Grace closed her eyes and plugged her ears. 'Not listening, not listening!' She shouted.  
  
'Grace Anne Halliwell Turner stop that at once!' Phoebe snapped.  
  
Grace lowered her fingers and opened her eyes.  
  
'We've talked about it and we still both think it's best for you to go to New York. At least try it for a few weeks baby girl.' Cole was practically begging her. Grace could see in his eyes how much he wanted her to go – for an education supposedly.  
  
//Grace.// Phoebe's mind blocking spell had worn off. //This is for the best.//  
  
'Yeah right.' Grace snorted and pushed out her chair. 'I'll be in the car.' She told her mother icily, as she picked up her school bag and walked out. 


	4. The Look

A/N: Just in case I wasn't clear, here is a complete explanation on Grace's mind blocking power:  
  
She can tune in and tune out of people's thoughts. The Halliwells perform a mind blocking spell when they want/need privacy, but sometimes they do a ritual, as mind blocking spells wear off. Rituals aren't as effective though. Okay! On with the story! OH YEAAAAAAAH! ONE MORE THING! I decided to give Wyatt an extra power – he can put up a shield, just like when he was a baby. It gives him something over Melinda, you see.  
  
And whoever asked, you shall see why Grace gets sent away ( I have some plans for her.  
  
*The Look*  
  
After breakfast Jamie, Charlotte and Serena were in the den. 'I'm bored.' Jamie complained. 'There's nothing to do today.'  
  
'What do we usually do?' Serena pondered.  
  
'Well...' Charlotte hesitated. 'I can't remember.'  
  
'What can we do then?' Jamie whined.  
  
'Play witches, whitelighters and demons?' Serena suggested. It was her favourite game.  
  
'Okay!' Charlotte brightened. Witches, Whitelighters and Demons (or WWD as Andy, Glen, Cole and Leo fondly dubbed it since it was like wrestling, only with less wrestle and more magic) was also her favourite game.  
  
'Aw.' Jamie sighed. He ALWAYS lost at WWD since his powers weren't quite as advanced as the other two.  
  
'Oh stop whining.' Serena chided him. 'You won't get better at magic if you don't practice. And this game gives you more practice than we have naps.'  
  
Jamie sighed again. 'Fi-ine. But not if you're going to be bossy.'  
  
'Bossy? ME?' Serena looked confused. 'What do you mean? I'M not bossy. It must be someone else. You must be crumpets me.'  
  
'I think she means confused.' Charlotte translated. Serena didn't quite have the knack for words as Charlotte did. In fact, Charlotte could talk better than all of them. 'A crumpet is food Rena.' Charlotte added.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, which was rather alarming on a three year old. 'Whatever.' She told her, mimicking her cousin Grace. 'Like I would crumpet a word with FOOD Charlotte Halliwell Trooooody.' She stretched out the non- existent O.  
  
'IT'S TRUDEAU!' Jamie and Charlotte both exclaimed.  
  
'Whatever! You two need to calm down. Breathe more.' Serena advised. She put her hands on her hips. 'Now are we going to play or what?'  
  
* *  
  
'Moving? They're making you MOVE?'  
  
'Not move stupid.' Claire Longley rolled her eyes at Nicole, another friend of Grace's.  
  
'I'm not stupid.'  
  
'Whatever. Weren't you paying attention? They were sending her to boarding school, duh.' Claire sighed and played with a blond strand of hair.  
  
'I knew that.' Nicole said defensively.  
  
Grace sighed. Sometimes Claire and Nicole's arguments got a little out of hand. It made the rest of the group get a bit fed up with the two.  
  
'I'm really going to miss you Gracie.' Declared Amanda, throwing her arms round Grace. 'You just can't leave can you?'  
  
'Yeah it's wrong to uproot you like that.' Agreed Belinda in disgust.  
  
'I know...' Grace sighed again and hugged Amanda back. 'But we can still keep in touch, can't we?'  
  
'You mean like, instant messaging?' Asked Zoë. She was a bit of a ditz sometimes, just like Nicole. It didn't matter though – Grace's best, best, best friend out of the entire group was Amanda.  
  
'Well yeah.' Grace said then hesitated. 'But we might not always be on at the same time.'  
  
'Would they let you use MSN at boarding school?' Nicole asked curiously. 'I mean, my cousin got sent to a boarding school in Mississippi and she had like, no Internet access except for school. The school didn't even have ICQ or AIM!'  
  
Everyone gasped. 'Not even AIM?' Belinda looked shocked.  
  
'But that's prehistoric!' Claire cried.  
  
'We'll never speak to you again?' Zoë was traumatized. 'Ohmigod!'  
  
'There is always Snail Mail.' Grace commented. 'That must be allowed, surely, no matter how old fashioned the school is.'  
  
There was silence in the group. Then Amanda threw an arm around Grace's shoulders. 'Don't worry Gracie. No matter how much I hate writing, I'll still keep in touch, even if it is Snail Mail.'  
  
The other girls still looked doubtful. 'Maybe we could buy phones and SMS each other?' Suggested Zoë.  
  
'Way too much money. We'll write.' Amanda said firmly. She was the leader of the group, and then came Grace.  
  
'Well...'  
  
'Thanks you guys. You're the best.' Grace interrupted, before anyone could back out. 'And I bet you I'll come back every holiday and weekend. We can definitely hang out then.'  
  
* *  
  
'So, who are you?' Serena demanded of Jamie.  
  
'I'm the demon.' Jamie said in a flat voice. 'As always.'  
  
'Uh huh. And Char who are you?'  
  
'I'm the whitelighter!' Charlotte said with a sigh. 'Like I always am. All I do is heal. And orb. And heal. And orb.'  
  
'Right, which leaves me to be witch.' Said Serena proudly. 'Let's play.'  
  
Jamie and Charlotte exchanged glances. Charlotte shrugged at Jamie's death glare. No matter if she was a whitelighter, it was still her favourite game, and if Jamie made a fuss Serena might not want to play. Which also meant there wouldn't be enough people for the game.  
  
Jamie shook his head. He wasn't going to put up with this any longer. 'Charlotte and I don't want to be the same ones again.'  
  
'What?' Serena asked in a shocked voice. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'I'd like to be a witch.' Charlotte clarified in a small voice. 'And so would Jamie. Please.'  
  
'How can you say that? I'M the witch.'  
  
'You're always the witch. And 'sides, we have better powers than you.' Jamie said defensively.  
  
Serena's jaw dropped. 'How dare you! Fine! See if I care! Go ahead and be witches.' Serena sniffed. 'But I'm not playing, so I don't know how you'll do it.'  
  
Charlotte's face fell. 'Jamie! Now look what you did.'  
  
Jamie remained stubborn. 'We can still play Char.' He whispered, and then spoke up more loudly. 'Let's go play then Charlotte.' He grabbed her hand and orbed her to the playroom.  
  
* *  
  
Serena crept to the door of the playroom and peeked round it. She could see and overhear the game Charlotte and Jamie were playing.  
  
'There's a demon!' Jamie cried, pointing at a stuffed rabbit. 'Get it Char!'  
  
Charlotte held her hand out at it, and made it fly across the room.  
  
Jamie laughed gleefully then thought for a moment. 'I will tie you up.' He decided. 'So then you can try and free yourself. Because it's like practice, right?'  
  
Charlotte nodded and let Jamie tie her to a chair.  
  
'Okay, the bad guy is...' Jamie rounded on the stuffed rabbit again. 'That's the baddie who tied you up.'  
  
'But you did.' Charlotte said logically.  
  
'Pretend he did.' Jamie said impatiently.  
  
'Fine, don't need to go all huffy puffy.'  
  
'Char!' Jamie whined.  
  
'Okay, okay!' Charlotte squinted her eyes at the rabbit, shooting it even further across the playroom. Then she Astral Projected and untied her unconscious self.  
  
Jamie laughed gleefully and did the same thing Charlotte had done when she tied him up. 'Let's show mommy and daddy when they get home.'  
  
Serena felt her eyes welling with tears as she stormed into the room. 'You're not even playing properly!' She accused, pointing at them.  
  
Jamie turned to look at her. 'Yes we are.'  
  
'No! I invented the game, I should know!'  
  
'This isn't a game.' Charlotte explained. 'This is practicing our powers. But more fun than Witches, Whitelighters and Demons because we can be whoever we want to be.'  
  
'And nobody will boss us around.' Jamie chimed in bravely.  
  
Serena let out a growl. 'I'll show you who has the bestest power!' She cried, referring to when Jamie had said they had better powers.  
  
'You're on!' Jamie declared, facing her just as cowboys did in old movies.  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes and Charlotte backed away from the two of them.  
  
'You guys...' Charlotte looked at the two hesitantly. 'You guys!'  
  
'Close your meatballs!' Serena told her.  
  
'Mouth!' Charlotte told her, annoyed.  
  
Serena wasn't even paying attention now. She held out a hand. 'Plasticine Ruler!'  
  
'Plastic!' Shrieked Charlotte more annoyed than ever. It was really tiring for her to constantly correct Serena's English. Besides, what if they were in battle one day and Serena called for a parrot instead of a potion? Not that she was actually that stupid but still, you never knew.  
  
'Plastic ruler.' Serena said quickly. A clear plastic ruler orbed into her hand.  
  
Almost a second later, Jamie held out his hand and whipped the ruler out of her hand and across the room.  
  
'Jamie!' Serena whined. She orbed behind him.  
  
Jamie orbed out of the room then Astral Projected and ran back in where orbs were forming into Serena.  
  
'Candle stick!' Cried Serena. She ran towards him, ready to head butt him but Jamie ended his Astral Projection. In the next room there was a thump, a cry and then sobbing.  
  
'Mommy!!!' Charlotte orbed downstairs. 'Someone! Jamie and Serena are magic- fighting!'  
  
Paige appeared and orbed upstairs with Charlotte, behind Serena. She grabbed Serena's arms and pinned them behind her back. 'Serena Halliwell Belland, stop this at once!'  
  
Serena whirled around, surprised to see her mother. 'Mommy!' She sobbed. 'I ran into the shelf mommy!'  
  
'How did that happen?' Paige asked sternly. 'Charlotte, get Andy please.'  
  
Charlotte orbed out and then orbed back in with Andy, who picked up Jamie to inspect him for any injuries.  
  
'Jamie made fun of my magic!' Serena sniffled as Paige orbed the large bump on her head. 'So we had a magic duel to see who's was better.'  
  
'Serena! You know magic isn't a toy!'  
  
'But how come we're allowed to play WWD?' Jamie asked.  
  
'That is practice. It's not as dangerous as this.' Andy told him.  
  
'But this was just like a different type of WWD!' Jamie protested.  
  
'Is that so? Well then maybe you shouldn't be playing WWD.'  
  
Charlotte's bottom lip quivered.  
  
'Now you two aren't allowed to use any magic for the next two weeks UNLESS there's some kind of evil or innocent protection in order.' Andy told them. 'Jamie, come on. Up to your room.' Andy carried Jamie out of the room.  
  
'Mommy? You aren't mad at ME are you?' Serena opened her eyes wide.  
  
Paige gave her a Look. Charlotte shuddered. She hated The Look. 'Nice try.' Paige said, shaking her head. 


	5. M&M's

A/N: Please review me! I have barely any reviews and it makes me sad :(  
  
*M&M's*  
  
Piper glanced at her watch and sighed. It had been a very, very long day. She'd spent five hours at the restaurant she was head chef at, supervising, cooking and going over the day's menu with the other chef's.  
  
Then she'd driven to P3, as she still had business to do there. She'd been at P3 for two and a half hours, and was still negotiating with a band.  
  
'I'm sorry, but I really don't think it's necessary for you to have 800 M&M's...' Piper said, tapping her pen against her clipboard.  
  
'We need the M&M's if we want a good performance.' Ruby, the lead singer of the girl group 'Gem' said impatiently. Ruby's twin, Garnet, just shrugged and sipped her drink.  
  
'800 of them?' Piper asked in disbelief.  
  
'Uh huh. We've been through this...' Crystal, another member of the band, was drumming her fingertips on the black countertop. This may have been because she was the drummer, but who really knew?  
  
'800?' Piper repeated.  
  
'YES!'  
  
'Okay, okay...' Piper muttered darkly, writing down 800 M&M's. 'Do you have a rough estimate of how many packets this would be?'  
  
'About...' Amethyst, the guitarist, tipped her head to the side. She was the nicest of the group. 'I don't know, what do you guys think?'  
  
'Twenty packets is my guess.' Said Sapphire confidently.  
  
'You think?'  
  
'Just buy twenty. It can't be more than that.'  
  
'Try twenty five. Maxi packs. This is 800 M&M's we're talking about.' Crystal pointed out to them.  
  
'Fine.' Piper gritted her teeth. She'd never encountered such a costly band. 'So that's 800 M&M's of all colours, a large glass pitcher of water, another glass pitcher of lemonade, and another glass pitcher of...' Piper rolled her eyes, 'Milo, and another one of Gatorade. Forty crystal drinking glasses, and seven silver bowls, filled with stargazing lilies? Can we adjust those silver bowls please? Seven? How about one?'  
  
'One for each of us?' Crystal emphasized.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. At least, she reasoned, she'd narrowed down the fourteen dressing rooms to one.  
  
'Two?' Piper reasoned.  
  
'That wouldn't be fair.' Argued Garnet.  
  
'I don't really think that's an issue at this point. You'll spend most of your time on stage.' Piper reminded them. If Gem hadn't been such a good band, there was no way Piper would ever have hired them.  
  
'Look Piper...' Sapphire leaned forward. 'Our demands aren't really that high.'  
  
'To a club manager on a budget, they are. This isn't a tour, this is one night. It's not like the MTV awards.' Piper said in annoyance.  
  
The girls exchanged glances. 'Well... I suppose we could take a few things off the list...'  
  
* * *  
  
Piper yawned as she left the supermarket an hour later. She'd gotten everything the final list required, bar the 25 packets of M&M's. Instead of 25 packets, Piper had gotten 16. They didn't need to know.  
  
She pulled up at the Manor to see all of its lights off, except for the porch light, which always stayed on, and a few lights upstairs, which were faint because of the curtains.  
  
Piper quietly let herself in, locking the door behind her. There was a small, unnoticeable crystal on the key stand. Piper touched it and muttered a spell. It glowed blue, and whitelighter orbs surrounded it for a moment, then the glowing died.  
  
It had been Paige's idea to place a demon-alert crystal for when they went to sleep. It would detect most demons and humans too, so it saved the trouble of an alarm. Piper crept upstairs. There was a light on in Prue and Andy's room, and the faint glow of a night light illuminated the crack under the door of James', Charlotte's and Serena's rooms, but other than that the house was asleep.  
  
She went into her bedroom as quietly as possible. Leo was asleep already. Piper smiled at his sleeping form, before changing into her pj's and climbing into bed.  
  
* *  
  
For the second time that week, Melinda tumbled into Grace's room in the middle of the night, only this time, Wyatt followed.  
  
'Gracie!' Melinda hissed, shaking the sleeping lump that was Grace.//Gracie!// she added in her thoughts.  
  
'Wha-?' Grace mumbled. 'It's too early mom...'  
  
'It's me Mellie! Wyatt came too.' Melinda added as an afterthought. She clambered onto Grace's bed and sat cross legged.  
  
Grace moaned. 'What is it?'  
  
'I was thinking we should probably try out the dream thing we're going to do.' Melinda explained.  
  
Grace sighed. 'Okay, fine. What are we going to do?'  
  
'Wyatt?' Melinda poked her brother. 'What were going to do again?'  
  
'Crystal.' Wyatt answered, pulling a rough, uncut crystal out of his pocket.  
  
'Oh right.' Melinda nodded. 'We were going to write a spell and wrap it around the crystal.' Melinda explained.  
  
Grace agreed to that. 'Fine. But not right now... maybe later...' She yawned and fell asleep. Melinda and Wyatt sighed.  
  
'Forget it. We'll do it another time.' Wyatt said, before dragging his little sister out.  
  
* *  
  
The next morning Melinda was perched on the island in the kitchen, with her legs tucked beneath her. She had a yellow legal pad in front of her, and as trying to write a spell.  
  
Beside her, Grace, sitting cross legged, was writing a list of things to remember or bring for boarding school. All over the page were angry faces, and the writing was in a jagged scrawl, unlike Grace's usual angelic, round writing.  
  
'Hey girls, what are you writing?' Paige asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
'A list for what I need to bring or remember for boarding school.' Grace said flatly, stabbing viciously at the page with her red pen.  
  
'Hey, hey!' Paige protested. 'Stop that! An innocent tree died so you could stab holes in some paper? It's not the tree's fault.'  
  
'You're right.' Grace sighed. She ceased stabbing the paper, and stroked it apologetically. 'Sorry tree. It's not your fault. It's my mom's.'  
  
'Phoebe is only doing what's best for you...'  
  
'You don't believe that, so why should I?' Grace demanded. 'You have no idea what it's like for me! You might have been adopted, but at least your parents kept you around! My parents divorced, and mom tried to stop me from seeing dad for four years!' Tears began streaking down her face. 'Now they're together and we can be a family, and they send me away!'  
  
'For a good education...' Soothed Paige.  
  
'Education! Huh!' Grace sulked. She was in a particularly bad mood that day, as early that morning her parents had dragged her to see her school.  
  
Paige smoothed Grace's brown tresses, as she got herself an apple. 'You'll get over it.' She told her. 'You're a very mature girl Grace, you'll be able to accept it soon.'  
  
'Yeah right.' Grace muttered. Just then the phone rang. Paige picked it up.  
  
'Hello? Sure, just hang on one second.' She covered the receiver, 'Gracie it's for you.'  
  
'Who is it?'  
  
'Amanda.'  
  
Grace perked up, and took the phone. 'Mandy?'  
  
'Gracie? What's wrong?'  
  
'They took me there this morning!'  
  
Amanda gasped. 'No!'  
  
'YES!'  
  
'How was it?' Amanda asked in hushed tones.  
  
'Horrible.' Grace said bitterly. There was a beep.  
  
'I have to go, I have a call waiting.' Amanda said apologetically.  
  
'Okay. Bye.' Grace hung up dejectedly. 


	6. Uniforms are Like Barbie Town Houses

A/N: Susie, I don't think so... we'll see.  
  
*Uniforms are like Barbie Town Houses*  
  
'It is almost time for us.' Sharuq turned to his assistant. 'Start getting things for the ritual.'  
  
'The girl is being sent away.' His assistant said, confused. 'How are we to do the ritual with her apart from the other two?'  
  
'Haven't you been paying attention?' Sharuq said in annoyance. 'They're going to make this easy for us. The little one already suggested they meet up in the Dream plane. This will make it even simpler. Now stop arguing with me, and go!'  
  
His assistant bowed his head and hurried on, pulling his hood up.  
  
* *  
  
'Know what I think?' Melinda asked, a few days later.  
  
'No.' Grace said dully, as she sat in her room.  
  
'I think they'll bring you home in five minutes.'  
  
'Hmm.' was all Grace said. She knew her parents. If that was actually the case, then Grace wouldn't have stayed at the penthouse for weeks, a few years ago when Phoebe got too tied up in her work.  
  
'No I bet they won't even send you off at all!' Wyatt declared.  
  
'Huh.' Grace replied.  
  
There was a knock, and Phoebe opened the door. 'Hi honey. Oh good, you got your suitcase out. Look what I've got!' Phoebe stepped into the room and dropped a plastic bag she held on the ground. She knelt down and pulled out several items.  
  
A lot of it was clothes. A pleated blue plaid skirt, blue long sleeve and short sleeve blouses, blue V neck sweater, navy blue jacket with the school's logo on it, plus a dark blue hat with a wide, stiff brim.  
  
'Isn't it cute?' Phoebe pulled out white knee socks, shiny black shoes and several blue hair ribbons and elastics, and then a few more school items Grace would need.  
  
'A uniform?' Grace asked in disbelief. Her school... correction, it would be her old school soon. Well anyway, the school she was at now had no uniform, though it did have a dress code. It made Grace feel proud, because she was like a high school student, having no uniform. 'I have to wear that?'  
  
'Yup, isn't it cute?' Phoebe asked excitedly.  
  
Grace didn't say anything. Phoebe frowned a bit, leaned forward, and brushed a lock of curly brown hair off of Grace's frowning face.  
  
'I've got to run to the office to pick up some things for the weekend.' Phoebe said vaguely. 'It's a Friday so I can't get them tomorrow. I'll see you soon okay? Why don't you start your packing, hmm? You leave on Sunday you know.'  
  
Grace nodded then waited till Phoebe was out of the room before she burst into a fit of screams and sobs at the same time.  
  
'It's okay Gracie.' Melinda cuddled up to her. 'They won't really send you away... will they?' Melinda looked to Wyatt for assurance.  
  
He uneasily picked up the bag holding all the things inside. There was a receipt – Wyatt gaped at it. 'They have their own shop at the school.' He mumbled. He frowned. 'Gracie, you know your uniform cost $200 all up?'  
  
'$200?' Grace spat in disbelief. 'Now I'm going for sure.'  
  
Melinda looked confused. 'How does that mean you're going?'  
  
'Mellie, do you remember that time you wanted a My Little Pony Play set and it cost $35? Remember that?'  
  
'It was a Barbie Town House, and it cost $45.50.' Melinda clarified.  
  
'Whatever.' Grace shook her head. 'Anyway, it was expensive as far as toys go, so your mom said you better play with it? Because it cost a lot of money so it was a waste if you abandoned it after a week.'  
  
'Yah huh.'  
  
'Well my uniform is like that. It cost lots of money so it means they're serious about me going. And now they've bought the uniform it was expensive so see, I'd better wear it. And for me to wear it, I wear it to the school.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Grace nodded and sniffled a bit. Wyatt handed her a tissue. 'I guess I better start packing.' Grace said slowly.  
  
'Do you want help?' Wyatt asked.  
  
Grace shook her head.  
  
'Okay. Come on Mellie.' Wyatt herded his little sister out. 'Let's go find Rena and keep her entertained.'  
  
Grace wiped her eyes as her cousins left, and then slowly began to put the uniforms into her suitcase.  
  
* *  
  
'I'd burn them if it were me.' Wyatt commented. He sat in the family room with Melinda, Leo, Piper, Paige, Glen, Serena, Prue, Andy, Charlotte and Jamie.  
  
Andy laughed. 'Good one.'  
  
'Don't encourage him.' Piper told him, but she didn't look like she really cared – she was smiling too.  
  
'Where are Phoebe and Cole on this glorious night?' Paige asked.  
  
'They went for dinner.' Leo answered.  
  
'Couldn't stomach my sauce.' Glen said with a grin. They'd had the famous 'Uncle Glen's Special Spaghetti' for dinner.  
  
'You should sell that sauce.' Melinda declared. They all laughed, but Piper looked thoughtful.  
  
'Maybe I can incorporate it into the menu?' Piper was a head chef.  
  
'No. It stays within this household... oh and my mother's. And my sister's. It's a secret recipe for a reason you know.'  
  
'Daddy, can we have spaghetti again tomorrow? For lunch? N breakfast? N Dinner?' Serena begged, climbing onto Glen's lap.  
  
'It's a very filling sauce.' Prue commented.  
  
'Yeah, not for breakfast or lunch Rena.' Glen agreed, ruffling her black hair.  
  
Serena scowled at Prue. 'Thanks a lot Auntie Prue.' She pouted.  
  
'Hey, don't give her that look!' Paige cut in. 'Say sorry Serena.'  
  
'Sorry Serena.' She said solemnly. They all laughed, though Paige still had on her mother-face.  
  
'Serena Halliwell Belland...' Paige warned.  
  
'O-Kay mommy!' Serena let out an exaggerated sigh. 'Sorry Auntie Prue.'  
  
'That's okay munchkin.' Prue said, smiling. She patted her sleeping son's head. 'You know, there's been no evil or innocent saving required around for months.'  
  
'Touch wood.' Andy said quickly.  
  
'I like it. It's peaceful.' Piper said, smiling.  
  
'Hey, don't diss magic. Without it, you wouldn't have me!' Leo joked. Piper laughed, but gave him a very passionate kiss, until Paige cleared her throat.  
  
'I miss it.'  
  
'That's because you adore it. Were you almost killed by Shax?' Prue asked.  
  
'Uh no, but I was stabbed at Phoebe's evil wedding, and I turned into a vampire queen.' Paige reminded them. 'Among other things.'  
  
'Hey, I can go one better. My sister killed me with a knife!' Piper laughed.  
  
'Only because you were possessed.' Prue said, making a face.  
  
'You're never really a Halliwell till you've been possessed.' Recited the three sisters, and then laughed.  
  
'Don't curse the kids.' Glen said with a wink.  
  
'Yeah mommy, don't curse me.' Jamie agreed.  
  
Charlotte yawned sleepily and snuggled further into Andy, only half-awake.  
  
'Okay, clearly it's bedtime.' Prue announced. 'Come on munchkins.' She gathered up Jamie and headed for his bedroom, Andy following with Charlotte in his arms.  
  
'Oh great.' Serena declared. 'Sleep time.' She mumbled under her breath about how evil sleep time was, while Paige and Glen led her out of the room. Little did they know how right she was. 


	7. Witches Ride Broomsticks

A/N: Um sword? What sword? BTW, as for the portrayal of the kids – fighting demons makes you mature faster ^-^ Sorry for lack of updates but I have lost my muse... she flew out the window.  
  
'Okay Gracie, you got everything?' Phoebe asked. Grace nodded sullenly. 'Okay honey, say goodbye.' Phoebe said.  
  
Grace hugged everyone, who all wished her the best. Melinda gave her a wink and whispered, 'see you soon.'  
  
Cole grabbed Grace's suitcase and Andy grabbed the other. Grace pulled on her backpack and took Phoebe's hand. Phoebe took Cole's arm and they shimmered to a location near the school. Andy orbed after them.  
  
* *  
  
*Witches Ride Broomsticks*  
  
'Class, this is Grace Halliwell Turner. She's our newest addition, and I hope you'll all make her feel welcome.' Ms. Hampton wasn't old but she wasn't young either. She was one of those people who could look either. She had brown hair with streaks of gray taking over the majority of it. She had lipstick on her teeth and her wardrobe was hippy-dippy meets prude.  
  
Grace jutted out her chin defiantly as all the girls turned to look at her. She felt like she was in the Little Princess or something.  
  
'Now Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner...'  
  
'Halliwell.' Phoebe blurted out. 'I kept my maiden name.'  
  
'My apologies. You should probably be getting back. It's a long drive I understand.' Ms. Hampton said. Of course what she didn't understand was that they didn't plan to DRIVE.  
  
'No problem.' Phoebe said, though this Hampton woman was getting on her nerves. Plus the disturbing fact that she had an uncanny resemblance to Phoebe's old math teacher, who hated her.  
  
'We'll see you soon baby.' Cole gave Grace a hug and kiss, while Grace wished he wouldn't. She was in front of all her classmates! 'We'll visit soon.'  
  
Cole took Phoebe's hand and led her out of the room.  
  
'Now Grace, take a seat please. Disruption will not be tolerated.'  
  
Grace stared at her, confused. Disruptions? Huh? All she'd done was come to the school. Grace obediently took her seat and Ms. Hampton continued with the lesson.  
  
* *  
  
The day for Grace was torture. Everybody refused to talk to her, and the classes were draining. By the time lessons ended Grace was exhausted. She dragged herself up to her dormitory, which she would share with five other girls, and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes.  
  
'Hey, new girl!' A blonde chick prodded her.  
  
Grace opened her eyes. 'Yes?'  
  
'You're on my bed.'  
  
'This is my bed.' Grace was confused. 'I know it is!'  
  
'You must be confused because this is my bed! Now scram!' The blonde girl managed to boot Grace off the bed.  
  
Grace, sprawled on the floor, looked up at the girl, confused. She wasn't used to being the one kicked about.  
  
The girl glared at her. 'Look new girl.' She snarled viciously. 'I don't appreciate you in my territory. Are we clear?'  
  
Grace stared at her, recovering. Who did this girl think she was? Did she really think she was scary? Anyone else would be afraid, which is what the girl was used to, but not Grace Halliwell Turner.  
  
She pulled herself up, dusted off her skirt and flipped her long chestnut curls. 'Look nasty girl.' Grace retorted, moving her head around perfectly and putting her hands on her hips – the 'tude stance. 'I don't appreciate you telling me what to do. You might think you're scary, but um, you're not? Same goes for your supposed territory. This is my bed.' Grace continued. 'So get OFF!' Grace heaved her off the bed.  
  
The girl toppled over and stared at Grace, jaw open, very, very angry.  
  
Grace didn't flinch. She'd been handling demons since she was a baby, and this girl was nothing – kind of like the apprentice demons, so keen to please their masters, who tried to kill them on a daily basis. Yep, since the last set of three were born; demons were continuously dropping in and having their asses vanquished.  
  
'Who do you think you are?' The blonde girl said, breathing heavily and pushing her now messy blonde hair out of her face.  
  
Grace tossed her hair again. 'I'm Grace Halliwell Turner. And this is my bed.' She gave the girl a level glance, and then jumped up onto her bed.  
  
All the girl's friends, who occupied the dorm, had frozen to watch the two argue.  
  
'Show's over ladies.' Grace said smoothly, settling back into the pillows comfortable. She exaggerated her comfort, and smirked at the blonde girl.  
  
'You'll pay.' The girl snapped.  
  
'I'm so afraid.' Grace rolled her eyes. 'Bye, bye now!'  
  
* * *  
  
Melinda walked into the kitchen, somewhat hungry. 'Hey mommy can I have a-'  
  
She was interrupted by a demon shimmering in front of her.  
  
Melinda casually blew him up and continued on. 'Oh great. I can't remember what I was going to say.'  
  
'Melinda you shouldn't just blow demons up like that.' Piper scolded. 'What if it had been Uncle Cole?'  
  
'What of it?' Melinda asked innocently.  
  
Piper crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 'You would have killed him Melinda Halliwell Wyatt.'  
  
'Nuh-uh.' Melinda argued, though she felt slightly guilty now.  
  
'Yah hah.' Piper said childishly. 'Mellie, vanquishing a demon is sort of like crossing the street. What are the rules of crossing the street?'  
  
'STOP!' Screamed Serena, as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
'Look both ways!' Charlotte hollered, running in after her.  
  
'Listen for traffic!' Jamie added, bouncing after them on a pogo stick. Piper frowned.  
  
'Hey, hey! No pogo-ing in the kitchen! Or inside for that matter. You might break something.'  
  
'Aw!' Jamie complained. Piper gave him a look.  
  
In one smooth motion, Jamie quickly hopped off the pogo stick and tucked it under his arm. 'I'll go outside.' He told her, following Charlotte and Serena into the front yard.  
  
'Good. No magic.' Piper added, then turned to Melinda. 'See? Stop. Look both ways.'  
  
'Listen for traffic?' Melinda asked innocently, a cheeky glimmer in her eye.  
  
'No...'  
  
'Hi Piper.' Glen walked in. He ruffled Melinda's hair as he walked past. 'Hey Mellie. Either of you seen Serena? I promised her I'd take her to the- '  
  
There was a scream. A loud, bloodcurdling scream. It came from outside.  
  
Piper, Glen and Melinda all bolted outside. The neighbours next door had already rushed over. Serena lay on the steps, her arm sprawled out in an odd position.  
  
'Serena!' Glen shot forward.  
  
'She must have broken her arm.' The next door neighbour called. 'take her to the hospital!'  
  
Piper gnawed on her bottom lip. Leo, Andy, Prue and Paige were Up There for some meeting. Plus everyone had seen her break her arm. If she miraculously recovered so quickly... but she could always stay inside...  
  
'Piper.' Glen said in a low urgent voice. 'Are we taking her?'  
  
'She's your daughter.' Piper said hesitantly. She lowered her voice. 'We'll pretend to take her.'  
  
Glen nodded then turned to Charlotte and Jamie, who looked shocked. 'What happened?" He asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
'Well Rena wanted to use my pogo stick so I let her and I told her not to go down the stairs but...'  
  
'She wouldn't listen.' Charlotte finished. She pointed to the lawn. 'I think the pogo stick went over there.'  
  
'We've got to get her to hospital.' Piper declared. 'Come on kids.' They helped Serena into the car. Serena was crying but never said a word. Her face was white as if she'd seen a ghost.  
  
'We'll go to P3.' Piper said, backing out of the driveway. 'That's near the hospital.'  
  
'Okay.' Glen agreed. Shortly after they pulled up in the P3 staff car park. They went in the back way.  
  
'Thank god nobody's here.' Piper said. She cupped her hands round her mouth. Stuff the elder's meeting. 'Paige! PAIGE!'  
  
A moment later Paige orbed down. 'What is it? Oh my god, Serena! What happened?' Paige rushed forward.  
  
'Broken arm.' Piper said, and began to explain. Paige quickly healed Serena and gave her a hug.  
  
'Don't scare mommy like that. You are never to ride a pogo stick again. Are we clear? No forms of stick, rod or pole or anything like that.'  
  
'But mommy...' Serena sniffled. 'I'm a witch!'  
  
'So?' Paige asked, cupping Serena's face in her hands. Glen held her on his lap.  
  
'Witches,' Serena said very seriously, staring at Paige as if she were stupid, 'ride broomsticks.' 


	8. Abduction by Orb

A/N: Please.... REVIEW ME MORE! ... I'm not getting more than three reviews a chapter practically ;_;  
  
Oh, also I've decided that Charlotte has a lisp, but only for certain words. She can say Serena, but MOST other R words she'll lisp.  
  
Also, In case you don't remember, Melinda is highly unusually powerful and 'special'... read my first fic in this series! That's just for the part with Sharuq about him watching since Melinda's birth. Because she's special, that's when he started watching. Kay?  
  
*Abduction by Orb*  
  
Grace wasn't settling in well at the Academy. For one thing, the blonde girl, who's name was actually Kate, had decided that she needed to make Grace's life there living hell... even though Grace could kick her ass any day.  
  
'Ooh look it's a loner!' Squealed Kate. Her friends all laughed appreciatively – Grace had yet to find any friends. Since Kate seemed to dominate the girls their age and younger, probably by bullying and intimidation Grace assumed, they all avoided Grace like the plague.  
  
Grace felt a tingling in her fingers. Immediately she squashed her hand into a fist – not so she could beat Kate up, but so she could squish an energy ball before it decided it wanted to form. Sometimes they could get out of hand. Literally.  
  
Grace took a deep breath, and then walked past Kate, her face blank. Kate and her friends seemed to find this even funnier.  
  
'Oh look she's trying to control herself!' Kate shrieked with laughter. Grace rolled her eyes, but kept her fist clenched. 'Why have you got your fist clenched Grace? Are you going to beat me up?' Grace taunted. 'Hah! Bet you're only here because you had no friends at your old school.'  
  
'Actually I had more friends at my old school than you'll have in a lifetime. I'd rather not be here with snobs like you, but I didn't get much of a choice.' Grace told her, whipping around.  
  
Kate grew angry immediately. Since they were in their dorm, nobody could see them, and Kate was stronger than she looked. In a flash she had Grace pinned against the wall.  
  
'You're stretching my shirt.' Grace managed to grunt, though she hardly cared for her uniform.  
  
'Don't talk back at me. I rule this school.' Kate growled.  
  
'Funny. I thought that the Headmistress did.' Grace shot back. She struggled.  
  
Kate aimed a punch at Grace.  
  
Grace aimed one back.  
  
'Kate, don't.' Kate's friend pulled her away from Grace quickly, and when nobody was looking, gave Grace an apologetic smile. 'Leave her.'  
  
'Why?' Grace asked incredulously. 'Why are you defending her Lee?'  
  
Lena hesitated. 'You know I hate violence. And you could get hurt.'  
  
Kate reluctantly let go of Grace. 'Don't think I'm letting you off so easily. That was just a warning. Try anymore smart stuff...'  
  
Kate gathered her friends and the group swanned out of the room, probably to plan something horrible to do to Grace. Grace straightened her uniform.  
  
'Enemies on the second day.' Grace moaned. 'Fabulous.'  
  
The night before Grace had been too exhausted to do the spell with Melinda, so she told her on the phone at least. Tonight, however, she was only too ready to do it.  
  
* *  
  
Sharuq sat, staring into the orb thoughtfully. He waved his hand, and the purple, red, blackish orb suspended in the air vanished.  
  
His assistant came in, pulling down his hood. 'Everything is ready.' He told him. He'd only just finished getting things for the ritual – time was different in the Underworld that was for sure.  
  
'Good.' Sharuq nodded, and then looked at his assistant. 'Tell me, Thriebev, do you believe I will be the Source after this is over?'  
  
Thriebev, the assistant, nodded profusely. 'Of course Sharuq, I have no doubt about it. If all goes well you would have killed a set of Charmed ones.'  
  
'Not IF.' Sharuq said, looking mildly annoyed. 'And it doesn't end at being the Source, Thriebev. Think about it. That will of course, destroy the first Charmed ones. They are vulnerable without their children... they proved that when the children first went missing all those years ago.'  
  
Sharuq had been watching and observing the sisters since the birth of Melinda.  
  
'Yes, of course Sharuq.'  
  
'And then it can't be too hard to kill those three year olds. What power could they possess? Then it will be a walk in the park to kill the final set and I shall truly reign.'  
  
'That you will Sharuq.'  
  
'Thriebev, get me what I need.'  
  
'Yes Sharuq.' Thriebev hurried off to get the sacrifices.  
  
* *  
  
Darryl Morris rang the doorbell of the Manor.  
  
Charlotte opened it and smiled sweetly. 'Hello Mistew Dawwyl Sir.'  
  
'Hey there Charlotte! Is your mommy home?' Darryl asked, grinning at the small dark haired child.  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Can you get her for me?'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Oh.' Darryl paused. 'How come?'  
  
'She's with Auntie Paige 'n' Uncle Glen. They're talking to Rena.'  
  
'What did she do?' Darryl asked.  
  
'She bwoke her arm.' Charlotte explained.  
  
'How'd she do that?'  
  
'Pogo sticking.'  
  
'Oh...'  
  
Prue came out of the kitchen. 'Oh hey Darryl. Charlotte, you know you're not allowed to open the door!'  
  
'Sowwy.' She turned to Darryl, eyes wide with youth's innocence. 'Bye, bye Mistew Dawwyl!'  
  
'Bye Charlotte!' Darryl laughed as he watched her short legs skip out, then turned serious. 'Prue I have some bad news I'm afraid.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I'll tell you once the others can listen.'  
  
Prue, Darryl and the rest of the family gathered in the kitchen, minus the twins, Serena, Melinda and Wyatt.  
  
So they thought anyway.  
  
'Kids, can you please leave?'  
  
'Okay.' Melinda said pleasantly. She looked at Wyatt.  
  
'But why mom?' Wyatt asked.  
  
'Is it something important?'  
  
'Yes... no... I'm not really sure. But Darryl needs to tell us something and it doesn't concern you.'  
  
Melinda continued whining, while Wyatt crept off and ushered Serena into a cupboard. He closed the door for the most part, then helped Jamie and Charlotte hide.  
  
'Fine.' Melinda sighed and she and Wyatt left the kitchen.  
  
'Now, there's been a series of attacks. People are going missing, abducted under serious circumstances.'  
  
'What kind of circumstances?'  
  
'Disappearing in orbs or purple, red and black.' Darryl said grimly.  
  
'There were eyewitnesses to magic?' Phoebe asked, horrified.  
  
'Any specific age group?' Glen asked, concerned.  
  
'So far there has been a boy and two girls missing.'  
  
'That's just the power of three. Next generations.' Paige added hastily.  
  
'Exactly what I was thinking.' Agreed Prue.  
  
'Missing. Abducted by orbs...'  
  
'What do the police think of it?'  
  
'They're trying to keep it hush, hush. Not everyday to people just dematerialize in a bunch of orbs.' Darryl told them. 'But otherwise, they're dumbfounded. Stumped.'  
  
'I'll look it up.' Leo orbed out. Andy nodded, and orbed out. Prue rolled her eyes, but orbed out as well.  
  
* * *  
  
'Tonight. Nine o clock our time.' Melinda whispered down the phone, and then hung up.  
  
Grace put down the payphone. The school had payphones in the hallways, so Phoebe and Cole had brought her a phone card to call when necessary.  
  
Grace walked back to her dorm, briefly wondering what was happening at the Manor without her there. 


	9. Debate & Deliberate

A/N: I'm glad to hear people are getting obsessed with my story again ^-^ Love you guys. Keep reviewing!!! PLEASE! More reviews = more updates! I know there are more of you out there... I can hear you breathing. ^_~ REVIEW!  
  
*Debate & Deliberate*  
  
'Anytime now Leo.' Piper said in annoyance. Six hours after the meeting Leo was still with the Elders. Darryl had gone hours ago, and it was getting dark.  
  
'Might as well get dinner started.' Prue commented.  
  
'Or we could order Chinese.' Wyatt suggested hopefully.  
  
'Honey, I'm a chef. I do not order fast food.' Piper told him testily, as she opened the fridge.  
  
'What are you going to make?' Asked Paige from where she was sitting at the table, sifting through the Book of Shadows not actually reading it, while Serena sat in her lap twiddling with Paige's long black hair. (After a few tries, they'd gotten rid of the redness.)  
  
'I don't know... I'll figure it out sooner or later.' Piper answered. 'Any luck with the Book?'  
  
'Um... not yet.' Paige lied hastily, trying to cover up the fact she hadn't been looking.  
  
'Hi mommy.' Charlotte skipped into the room, butt naked and dripping wet.  
  
'Charlotte Halliwell Trudeau!' Prue exclaimed, trying to disguise her amusement.  
  
'Sorry Prue.' Andy apologized as he rushed in after Charlotte, carrying a purple bathrobe. He quickly swooped and wrapped her up, tying the sash.  
  
'It's okay. Stop trying to escape before daddy can get clothes on you, rascal.' Prue said, though she said it fondly.  
  
As Piper began chopping vegetables Andy carried Charlotte out of the kitchen and upstairs. Paige rolled her eyes. 'Come on Grams. I need a bit of help.' She said out loud.  
  
The pages of the Book didn't move.  
  
'Grams? Come on.' Paige insisted.  
  
The pages still didn't flip.  
  
'Uh Paige? That generally means there's nothing in the book that could help you.' Phoebe commented. She was typing up advice on her laptop – as usual.  
  
'Yeah well-' Paige was interrupted by a flurry of orbs.  
  
'Leo, did you find anything out?'  
  
'No.' Leo said. 'The Elders are just concerned it could be something to do with the kids, so they want us to keep a close eye on them. All of them.' He looked at Phoebe.  
  
'It took six hours to figure that out?' Piper asked incredulously.  
  
'Grace is safe at boarding school, don't be ridiculous.' Phoebe said at the same time.  
  
'The Elders like to debate and deliberate.' Leo said with a shrug in Piper's direction. He stepped forward and gave her a kiss. 'By the way, smells great. And Phoebe, how do you really know?'  
  
'Cole and I have gone to great measures.' Phoebe answered loftily.  
  
Melinda trooped into the kitchen and gave Leo a hug. 'Hi daddy.' She said brightly.  
  
'Hey Mellie. What are you up to?'  
  
'Nothing.' Mellie said solemnly. 'Absolutely nothing.'  
  
She gave him an angelic smile, but winked at Wyatt when Leo wasn't looking.  
  
* *  
  
'Kate.' Grace said in an annoyed voice. 'Give me back my pencil case. I have homework to do!'  
  
'Aw poor Gracie wants to do her homework!' Kate laughed. 'You'll have to catch me first.' She taunted. It was a few hours before dinner and Grace was in her dorm.  
  
'Fine.' Grace said, gritting her teeth. She was a fast runner. She leapt off her bed and chased Kate.  
  
Kate ran places Grace hadn't been to before. Suddenly she stopped. Her friends were all waiting at the end of a corridor. She tossed the pencil case to a friend, who threw it into an open door they were standing in front of.  
  
Grace, not thinking, darted into the doorway, which was dark, intending to grab her pencil case and then leave. Suddenly she heard a slam and laughter.  
  
A feeling of dread crept into her stomach as she heard muffled noises. She turned and tried to move the doorknob. It was stuck.  
  
'Now you know not to mess with me.' Kate taunted. 'When should we take the chair away girls?'  
  
'Not yet.' Another girl answered. 'Let her suffer.'  
  
Grace glared furiously at the door. Not only was it pitch black she couldn't even find her pencil case! She sat down then thought better of it, instead groping around to find out her surroundings.  
  
She encountered what appeared to be a mop and bucket, then a broom. 'Oh great, the Janitor's closet. Very original guys.' She called out.  
  
'We thought so too.' Kate answered, laughing.  
  
Grace frowned as she finally found her pencil case – or what she hoped was her pencil case. She opened it up and felt inside. Pencils... erasers... yep.  
  
'When are you going to let me out?' Grace asked. 'I'm going to miss dinner!'  
  
'We know. It's on now. See you Grace!'  
  
Grace gasped as she heard them disappear down the corridor. 'HELP!' She screamed. Nobody came. 'Well mom thanks. You told me to come here, I'm away from my friends and magic and - hey!' Grace realised. 'I'll shimmer and surprise them.'  
  
Grace shimmered into an empty corridor, and then casually strolled into the dining hall. She gave Kate a smirk, before going to her place.  
  
* *  
  
Melinda sat up in bed a few hours later. Wyatt was sitting on the edge of her bed. 'Have you got it?' She whispered to him. It was midnight, and the two were preparing to do the spell.  
  
'Uh huh.' Wyatt confirmed. He held up a crystal with a piece of paper wrapped around it. 'I gave one to Grace before she left as well.'  
  
'Okay. Let's do it.' The two unwrapped the paper and then began to recite. Across the country, Grace was doing the same.  
  
'Let us not dream alone but dream together  
  
Pleasant dreams of carnivals and things that children like  
  
Lullabies of sleep and dreams sweetly sing us to sleep together  
  
Let us be together again  
  
In the Dream plane.'  
  
A moment later, the two wordlessly children fell asleep.  
  
* *  
  
Thriebev stared at Sharuq. 'I don't understand Sharuq. The children will be entering the Dream Plane now, is it not the best time to take them?'  
  
'Thriebev, how many times must I explain this to you?' Sharuq was getting annoyed. 'We let them play and have their fun in the Dream Plane for a little while, lull them into a false sense of security. Then we take them. Idiot.'  
  
'I apologize... I am listening this time.'  
  
'You better be.' Sharuq growled. 'Now be quiet. I need to see what kind of things these children want to do in the Dream Plane.' 


End file.
